<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A VERY HORRIBLE AND SHITTY DANGANRONPA FAN FICTION CREATED BY AI DUNGEON by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076129">A VERY HORRIBLE AND SHITTY DANGANRONPA FAN FICTION CREATED BY AI DUNGEON</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. This fan fiction was not written by me, but was generated by the app/software AI Dungeon, so enjoy it. It definitely made me laugh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komaeda Nagito/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A VERY HORRIBLE AND SHITTY DANGANRONPA FAN FICTION CREATED BY AI DUNGEON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mommy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are Amine, a student at Hope's Peak Academy. You and many other students have been locked inside of Hope's Peak. Monokuma, the headmaster, told the class that the only way to escape, or graduate, school is to successfully kill a fellow classmate without being caught and to make it through the class trial. If you're found out, you'll be executed.</p><p>You haven't been here very long and you're still trying to take in all of this information, but you think it would be best if you introduce yourself to some of the other students. Ever since you woke up, you've been keeping your distance from everyone.</p><p>You look around, and eye someone in the distance. You turn towards them and begin to walk.</p><p>"All I have to do is say hi, tell them my name and my Ultimate Talent... Shouldn't be too hard, right...?"</p><p>You walk up to the unsuspecting student and introduce yourself.</p><p>"Hey, I'm Amine, the Ultimate Psychologist... Nice to meet you..." You say, with a small, nervous laugh.</p><p>As soon as they have eyes on you, the student's face becomes completely void of any emotion.</p><p>&gt; You take notice of a male student named Nagito. He has white hair, a long green jacket and a very peaceful smile. you walk over to him and say hello.<br/>
You walk over to the white-haired student.<br/>
"Nahh..." Nagito nonchalantly replies.</p><p>&gt; You sigh, then head into your room along with everyone else. you are a little worried about this killing game. Who will live? Who will die? When you got into your room, you laid on your bed and went to sleep.<br/>
You spend your first night in your new school wondering when the killing game will begin. Unfortunately for you, it begins while you're asleep.<br/>
You are awakened by a familiar mechanical voice.</p><p>&gt; You wake up, "Who's there!?"<br/>
"Don't worry, it's not the end of the world. Time to wake up."<br/>
You sit up quickly in your bed and look around.</p><p>&gt; You "Oh, hehe." you got up and fingered through your short, black hair, getting rid of any tangles that was in it..<br/>
You slowly get up and head into the bathroom. While in there, you noticed a red, rectangular box under your sink.</p><p>&gt; You l bend down and pick up the red box.<br/>
"Well, this is new." you say out loud as you examine the box.<br/>
What could be in there? Perhaps a note or something similar to instructions? Maybe it's something dangerous.</p><p>&gt; You decided to open it anyways.<br/>
You open up the box, and find... Nothing in there. You shrug and close it back up, then head back into your room.</p><p>&gt; You get dressed and put on your red plaid skirt, a black crop top and lastly, your favorite skull cardigan. you open to the door and step out into the hallway.<br/>
The hallways of the school are empty. The lights are a bright red, giving you a warm glow. You turn to head down the stairway.</p><p>&gt; You when you got to the first floor you saw three of your classmates talking to each other. Celeste, a girl with long black twin drills and a gothic style. Byakuya, a sophisticated boy with a very blunt attitude. And lastly, Nagito, the boy you saw yesterday..<br/>
"Alright, I need a little help. How do I look?" Nagito says to the group with a smile.<br/>
"Nervous much?" You hear Celeste reply.</p><p>&gt; You had always considered Nagito a little strange. He was always so quiet and kept to himself while other times he would lose it and start laughing hysterically. you didn't think he had any other friends besides the smart brunette, Hajime.<br/>
"Hey, do you want to join the conversation?" You hear Byakuya ask you.<br/>
"Ah... Yeah, sure," you reply, confused about why he asked you instead of one of your classmates.</p><p>&gt; You stood there for a minute watching Nagito and Celeste discuss gambling tactics. Nagito would win, you're assuming. He's the ultimate lucky student. "Hey, Amine." Byakuya says, snapping you out of your daze.<br/>
"Yeah?"<br/>
"There's a rumor going around that the school is going to be shut down due to it being haunted. Do you care to comment?" Byakuya says, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>&gt; You pondered that for a minute. There had been at least 10 killing games in this school prior to you and the outside world is completely inhabitable due to Junko's reign of terror and dictatorship. "I don't think they can close down the school, Byakuya."<br/>
"Yeah, that's what I thought." Byakuya replies, shaking his head.<br/>
"There's also rumors about the killer being a student here," You hear Nagito say.</p><p>&gt; You respond to him with, "Er, yeah... I am afraid of a killing happening soon. Monokuma said something about a trial?" Celeste then asks, "If Junko is ruling over the outside world, then who is the mastermind here?" "I'd have to assume it's one of the students." Byakuya says.<br/>
"There's no way that could be true!" Nagito exclaims.<br/>
"Yeah, it's obviously organization sonaroble,"You hear Byakuya add.</p><p>&gt; You don't know what to think about all this. Who's going to be the first to die? "This is a rather depressing conversation you guys are having." you hear a voice say behind you. It was Hajime, Nagito's good friend. Apparently they were in the last killing game together.<br/>
"It's not really that depressing, Ami. The world is just going through a rough time right now." Nagito replies, giving you a smile.<br/>
"Hi, I'm Nagito Koma."</p><p>&gt; You "Hi, Nagito. I am Amine Josephine, the Ultimate Psychologist." you said introducing yourself. "This is Celestia, the Ultimate Gambler and this is Byakuya, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny." Nagito said.<br/>
"I see, so are you interested in joining the conversation?"</p><p>&gt; You replied with "Sure, I'd love to." It wouldn't hurt to make some friends since you are trapped in this school together. Soon, Byakuya and Celeste leave and go into the dinning hall leaving Nagito and you alone.<br/>
"So, Ami, do you find me attractive?"<br/>
"What? Ah... Well..." You don't know how to respond.</p><p>&gt; You laugh a little and say "Well, I think you're very cute, you should come by my room later when everyone is asleep."<br/>
"Mkay" He replies happily.<br/>
You lean in and give him a hug, which he returns. The two of you enjoy each other's company for the rest of the day.</p><p>&gt; You walked into the dining hall and met up with the other students. Nagito followed behind you.<br/>
"Where's Hajime?" You ask.<br/>
"He came to his senses and ran away from the school." Nagito says.<br/>
"Oh..." You trail off, feeling a little bad for not remembering his memories.<br/>
"I'm back!" You hear a voice shout, looking to see your friend enter.<br/>
"Ah, you've returned to our senses, correct?" Byakuya says with a smile.</p><p>&gt; You wave hello to Byakuya.<br/>
"Ah, good. Yes, you can't be a P-Town native if you still believe in Hope."<br/>
"Indeed."<br/>
There's an awkward silence.</p><p>&gt; You don't know what to say. "Byakuya!" Toko says walking up to him. "You left me again." She twirled one of her twin braids. Byakuya hated that Toko was creepily obsessed with him. She told his underwear once.<br/>
"Ah Toko, you wouldn't let me go. You would always convince me to stay."<br/>
"Maybe you love me, but you don't love her. She is your sister."<br/>
Hah, nice. You were glad to see some humor in this otherwise depressing town.<br/>
"Ah yes, Amadeus. You're the lucky man who father chose."</p><p>&gt; You look outside the school window. "It's getting late. Nagito, come with me to my room please."<br/>
"Yes Ma'am~" He replies as he followed you.<br/>
You walk up to the bed and start to take off your clothes. Nagito was silent the whole time.</p><p>&gt; You feel a little nervous, you hope Nagito will calm you down a little.<br/>
"Well, you're not a bad looking guy." You say.<br/>
"Okay..." He says.<br/>
You look at him as he looks at the floor. He's so shy!</p><p>&gt; You still feel nervous so you ask Nagito what he wants to do.<br/>
"Do you want me to continue?" You ask.<br/>
"If that's what you wish." He says with a nod.<br/>
You continue to stare at him as he, in turn, does the same.</p><p>&gt; You take off your cardigan and set it onto the dresser next to you. you then sit next to Nagito on the bed. Nagito also removed his jacket. You start making out.<br/>
You and Nagito continue making out. You can tell he's inexperienced, but you don't mind it really. Eventually, you get bored and decide to try something else.<br/>
"Well how about we try this?"</p><p>&gt; You walk over to the dresser and pull a collar out of a drawer. you ask Nagito to put it on you.<br/>
"Oh, can I trust you to not run away?"<br/>
"I'm not going to run, you should try it!"<br/>
You put on the collar and loop it through the D-Ring on the side.</p><p>&gt; You ask Nagito to dominate you sexually now.<br/>
"Please."<br/>
Nagito climbs on top of you, straddling your waist. He begins to grind his hips into yours.</p><p>&gt; You ask Nagito to pull on your collar and degrade you.<br/>
"You're so pathetic. I'm literally blowing my nose right now and you can't satisfy me."<br/>
Nagito laughs a bit. He begins to laugh uncontrollably.</p><p>&gt; You’re loving this side of Nagito. you ask him to rip your panties off and have sex with you now.<br/>
Nagito begins to laugh again.<br/>
"Why are you laughing?" You ask.<br/>
"I can't believe I'm doing this...but...okay." He says .<br/>
Nagito lifts himself up a bit, pulling your panties off with his teeth. He then tosses them to you.<br/>
"Now, be a good girl and put these back on."</p><p>&gt; You obey Nagito.<br/>
You spread your legs a bit as Nagito enters you. At first it's an unpleasant feeling, but as he begins to thrust in and out of you, it starts to feel good.</p><p>&gt; You ask Nagito to pull on the collar you are wearing and degrade you more.<br/>
"I'm going to fuck the hell out of you."<br/>
You begin to feel ashamed. You imagine that you look like a whore right now.<br/>
"I need to be inside you right now." Nagito says.</p><p>&gt; You beg him to fuck you harder.<br/>
"Please, I need to feel your cock inside me."<br/>
Nagito begins to thrust into you faster. You can tell he's getting close.</p><p>&gt; You ask Nagito to kiss you while he's fucking you and moan into your mouth.<br/>
Nagito deeply kisses you as he continues to thrust into you.<br/>
"Does this feel good?" He whispers.<br/>
"Mmhh...Keep going..." You moan.</p><p>&gt; You ask him to keep going until he cums inside you.<br/>
Nagito begins to slow down a bit.<br/>
"Do you want me to keep going?" He asks.<br/>
"Yes...Please..." You moan.</p><p>&gt; You ask Nagito if he's going to cum.<br/>
"I'm not going to stop unless you tell me to." He says.<br/>
"CUM!" You bark out.<br/>
Nagito's thrusting becomes erratic as he begins to moan.<br/>
"I'm going to...Oh shit." He pants as he begins to release inside you.<br/>
You feel pulsating sensations inside you as well. It definitely feels good to be ridden like a stud.<br/>
Nagito collapses on top of you and lays his head on your shoulder.<br/>
"Oh shit...I think I just came harder than when I was in that one porno I saw when I was little."</p><p>&gt; You giggle and ask him if he wants to take a shower together.<br/>
"That's a good idea, but you're going shower by yourself." He responds.<br/>
"Fine..." You pout.<br/>
You get up and go to the bathroom.</p><p>&gt; You take a shower. Afterwards, you put on pajamas.<br/>
Afterwards, you decide to watch some Netflix in your pajamas next to the pool.<br/>
The next day, you wake up and see that it's still night.</p><p>&gt; You see that Nagito is sleeping next to you in your bed. you wrap your arms around him and cuddle him.<br/>
"Hey..." You say.<br/>
You wake up Nagito up. He's groggy at first, but then he notices you.<br/>
"Oh! Komaeda! Isn't it time for you to wake up?"<br/>
"Yeah, but I acutally slept in so I have the whole day to sleep."<br/>
Nagito yawns and lies next to you. You begin to cuddle him again.<br/>
"Hey..." You say.<br/>
"Hmm?" He responds, his eyes still half closed.<br/>
"Do you... Think we'll ever be together?"<br/>
Nagito takes your hand in his and kisses it.</p><p>&gt; You ask Nagito if he really has feelings for you.<br/>
"I do. I really do." He says.<br/>
"Well then, you should ask me to be your girlfriend..." You blush.<br/>
Nagito's eyes widen.</p><p>&gt; You tell Nagito, "I know we're trapped in this school forever and it's not an ideal place to be in love, but I really like you."<br/>
"I like you too, Komaeda." You blush.<br/>
"I want to be with you."<br/>
"I want to be with you too."<br/>
The two of you smile.<br/>
"Well that was easy." You laugh.<br/>
Nagito kisses you.<br/>
"Let's try that again." He says, holding your hand and walking into the hallway.<br/>
There's a large table in the hallway.</p><p>&gt; You ask Nagito what you're doing.<br/>
"We're doing it." Nagito says, pushing you up against a wall.<br/>
"Wait, what?" You blush.<br/>
Nagito begins to grind against you through your clothing.</p><p>&gt; You ask Nagito, "Are we seriously about to fuck in the hallway? What if we get caught?"<br/>
"Then we get caught. We'll be famous. Plus, who will even know? Nobody comes here."<br/>
You're about to say something else, but Nagito kisses you and your mind goes blank.</p><p>&gt; You tell Nagito that you're worried about Monokuma seeing you on the cameras.<br/>
Nagito smirks.<br/>
"Imitate a scene from 50 Shades of Grey." He says, imitating a deep voice.</p><p>&gt; You and Nagito hear someone walking towards you two.<br/>
"I can't do this here." You hear Monokuma's voice say.<br/>
Nagito and you break apart.<br/>
"Fuck, I'm going to hell for this." Nagito says.</p><p>&gt; You monokuma calls You and Nagito horny fuckers and punishes you two by having you both clean the bathrooms.<br/>
Monokuma's voice continues to mock you as you start mopping the hallway.<br/>
"Yeah, that should teach us." Nagito says in a bored tone.</p><p>&gt; You monokuma mocks you by saying "Oh, Nagito fuck me harder!" you feel really embarrassed.<br/>
Nagito smirks.<br/>
"Hey, this is all your fault." He says.<br/>
You continue to clean the hallway and mopping until you finish.</p><p>&gt; You sighed and continued scrubbing the floors along with Nagito.<br/>
"There's no alcohol in this." You say.<br/>
"Oh, maybe we can get some from the janitor's closet." Nagito says.<br/>
"We're not going into the lion's den alone." You say.<br/>
"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it."<br/>
Nagito proceeds to push you against the wall and begins to molest you against your wishes.</p><p>&gt; You gasp, "Nagito, what are you doing? We're in trouble already for almost having sex in the hallway, stop!"<br/>
"Shut up." He says.<br/>
Nagito proceeds to take of his pants and grinds against you once again.<br/>
"I want to hear you scream this time." He says.</p><p>&gt; You feel Nagito ripping off your skirt and lifting your legs and putting them over his shoulders.<br/>
Nagito licks your snatch once again and proceeds to finger you. You moan in ecstasy as the flashbacks from the morning start to come back.<br/>
You can't help but feel hornier than before.</p><p>&gt; You cuss underneath your breath.<br/>
"Ah... Nagito, stop it, you're going to make me..."<br/>
Nagito mumbles some shit under his breath, causing him to stop licking your honey pot.<br/>
"What?" You say, annoyed.<br/>
"Nothing." He says, kissing your inner thigh.<br/>
"Tell me what you said."<br/>
"I love you."</p><p>&gt; You ask Nagito if he's sure about fucking you here.<br/>
"I'm sure."<br/>
You moan loudly as Nagito's finger enters you and begins to move around. Luckily, nobody stops in to see what the hell is going on.<br/>
"Oh... God... Nagito..." You moan.<br/>
Nagito begins to finger you roughly, causing you to push him off of you and against the wall.<br/>
"What, do you want me to beg?" He asks.</p><p>&gt; You pull Nagito into the nearest bathroom and start making out with him roughly again. you then ask if you can dominate him.<br/>
Nagito complies.<br/>
"Take that off." You command.<br/>
Nagito obliges and you grab the crucifix he wears around his neck.</p><p>&gt; You command Nagito to get on his knees.<br/>
Nagito complies and you spit on him.<br/>
"Say, 'Jesus, fuck my cunt'." You command.<br/>
"Jesus, fuck my cunt." Nagito says in a daze.</p><p>&gt; You grind your shoe into his crotch which got you a very rewarding yelp from Nagito. you then slide your panties off to tease him a little.<br/>
You slide your bra and panties off and hold them in your hand.<br/>
"Oh, maybe I shouldn't have done that." You say.<br/>
"What are you doing?" Nagito asks.</p><p>&gt; You tell Nagito to shut his mouth and obey everything you say. you then lift up his chin and spit into his mouth. "Call yourself a filthy slut, Nagito." you demand.<br/>
You proceed to lift up his chin and force him to look into your eyes.<br/>
"Do you want me to fuck you right here?" You say in a threatening tone.<br/>
"No...""I'm a filthy, filthy..."<br/>
"Stop."<br/>
Nagito obediently shuts his trap.</p><p>&gt; You demand again, "Call yourself a filthy slut, Nagito."<br/>
"I'm a... I'm a..."<br/>
"Good boy." You praise, letting go of his chin.<br/>
Nagito props himself up against the wall.<br/>
"God, I love this kid..."</p><p>&gt; You call Nagito cute while he sits in the corner waiting for your next command.<br/>
"Nagito, you're so cute when you're worshipping me." You say while kneeling down in front of him.</p><p>&gt; You ask Nagito to start playing with himself. "Call me Mommy." you demand.<br/>
"Yes, Mommy." He replies, already getting to work.<br/>
With another order, Nagito begins to speed up his motions. His mouth gapes open as he pants heavily.</p><p>&gt; You ask Nagito to piss all over himself for you like the good little boy he is.<br/>
Nagito obeys and a puddle of piss forms around him.</p><p>&gt; You tell him how fucking hot he is. you then kneel down and start giving him a blow job.<br/>
You proceed to give head for a good five minutes before you decide it's time to stop.<br/>
"Good boy." You compliment, licking your lips clean.</p><p>&gt; You stand up and look at what a pitiful site that Nagito is. you then ask him to lick up his piss.<br/>
Nagito obeys and licks up his own piss.<br/>
"Good, good." You praise.<br/>
"Thank you, Mommy."<br/>
"Ohh, I need to reward myself now."</p><p>&gt; You ask Nagito to get up and face the wall. you put on a strap and start pegging him.<br/>
Nagito obeys and the strap smacks him in the ass.<br/>
"Thank you, Mommy." He says.</p><p>&gt; You tell Nagito that he's a fucking whore that stinks like piss and that he needs to shut his mouth. you then start fucking him.<br/>
Nagito is fucked hard for about a good minute before you notice the time.</p><p>&gt; You pull on Nagito's white messy hair and fuck him harder. Nagito plays with his piss covered dick while you fuck him mercilessly.<br/>
You proceed to fuck him roughly for another minute.<br/>
"You like that, bitch? You like being a fucking whore?" You ask.<br/>
"Yes, Mommy." Nagito replies.</p><p>&gt; You ask Nagito if he's about to cum.<br/>
"Yes, Mommy."<br/>
"When I am fucking you, you don’t get to cum yet. Now moan for me, baby.” You say.<br/>
"Yes, Mommy."<br/>
You continue to fuck him hard and decide that you need to stop soon since the sun is finally starting to go down.</p><p>&gt; You tell Nagito that he's allowed to cum now. "Moan for me please." you ask while softly biting his ear.<br/>
Nagito's voice is muffled as he screams into his hand.</p><p>&gt; You tell Nagito to cum and moan your name.<br/>
"Cum for me, Nagito." You say while still fucking.<br/>
You feel a warm sensation as it lands on your hand.<br/>
"Thank you, Mommy." You hear him whisper before getting dressed.</p><p>&gt; You can hear students were outside of the bathroom Nagito and you were in "Shit." you say.<br/>
Nagito and you proceed to clean yourself up.<br/>
"That was so fucking hot." You say while grinning from ear to ear.<br/>
"I know." Nagito replies.</p><p>&gt; You tell Nagito that you should head to the dining hall with the other students.<br/>
Nagito agrees and the two of you head out to the dining hall.<br/>
As you all sit down to eat, you notice that Hiyoko is missing.</p><p>&gt; You glance around looking for her but you don't see her. Makoto comes up to the table Nagito and you are sitting at and says, "Where have you two been? Where's Hiyoko?" He asked in a suspicious tone.<br/>
Nagito looks at you with a worried expression on his face and says, "Uh...I think she's...probably in the bathroom..."<br/>
Makoto stares at him for a second and then continues looking around.</p><p>&gt; You felt a horrible feeling one your stomach. If Hiyoko was dead, Nagito and you could get framed. But there's no way you'd tell your classmates at the trial that You and Nagito were fucking in the bathroom. "I'll go check." Makoto finally says.<br/>
"No! Don't!" You exclaim.<br/>
"I'll only be a minute, don't worry!" Makoto says as he gets up and heads to the bathroom.</p><p>&gt; You start sweating nervously. What if Makoto sees Nagito's puddle of piss and cum? you cover your mouth then sit back down in defeat.<br/>
Nagito seems to end up next to you anyway. You breathe a sigh of relief when you hear the bathroom door close behind Makoto.<br/>
"There you are." You say. "Everything's fine, there was a puddle of piss and cum on the floor but it's gone now."<br/>
"Thanks for checking."</p><p>&gt; You see Nagito's face get red. "Nagito, why are you so embarrassed? What did you and Amine do?" Makoto asks.<br/>
"Nothing!" Nagito exclaims.<br/>
"Let's eat, I'm hungry." Akane says.</p><p>&gt; You hear a very frantic scream coming from the hallway. you see Ibuki running frantically. She screams "There's a dead body in the gym!" Before collapsing onto the ground in hysterics. Mikan and Aoi go to comfort her.<br/>
"Ibuki is hyperventilating." Mikan says. “I’ll take her to the nurses office.”<br/>
"Something like this could ruin the school's reputation." Makoto mutters.<br/>
Makoto stands up and goes out to find the body.</p><p>&gt; You see nurse Mikan tending to Ibuki. you grab Nagito's hand and you both run to the gym as the cafeteria falls into panic.<br/>
Nurse Mikan saw you two running hard and the two of you run into the hallway.<br/>
"Ibuki, you need to calm down, okay?" she says, grabbing Ibuki's hand and taking her to the nurses office.</p><p>&gt; You you and Nagito finally reach the gym. Breathing heavily you open the door to see Makoto, Kirigiri and Shuichi standing over the dead, mutilated body of Hiyoko Saionji.<br/>
"Oh my God!" you scream.<br/>
"Oh my God!" Nagito screams.<br/>
"What the fuck happened?" Shuichi asks.<br/>
Nagito immediately runs over to Hiyoko's side and picks her up.</p><p>&gt; You scream at Nagito to not touch Hiyokos bloodied body. Everything goes quiet when the sound "ding dong bing bong" rings out of the intercoms.<br/>
"Don't touch her body, she'll get...bad thoughts!" Akane screams, pushing you to the side and running over to Hiyoko.<br/>
"I'm calling the police!" Kiibo says.</p><p>&gt; You look up and see Monokuma on the monitor. "A body has been discovered!" he says cheerfully, "Investigate until the class trial begins!"<br/>
You look back at the corpse in the gym. It looks like it's been attacked by a pack of wolves, or a cultist sacrificing a vixen.<br/>
"Shit, what do we do?"</p><p>&gt; You feel Kokichi and Miu run past you. "Argh!! Look at this fucking shit, Kiibo. Did you do this?" He yelled.<br/>
"Don't corrupt the case with your prejudices!" you yell at him, but he's gone.<br/>
Himiko and Tenko follow Miu.<br/>
"I'm not getting involved in this." Himiko says.<br/>
"Neither was I." Tenko says.<br/>
Then, the three of them leave as well.<br/>
You grab Nagito and quickly leave.</p><p>&gt; You pull Nagito in your room, panicked. "Nagito, they're going to think that we killed Hiyoko!"<br/>
"I didn't kill her!" Nagito says, panicking. "I swear to God, if they think I did..."</p><p>&gt; You say "Well we can't tell them that our alibi was us fucking in the bathroom!"<br/>
"No, even if they didn't see that, they saw us with their own eyes in the lunch room."<br/>
"Oh fuck..." Nagito says.</p><p>&gt; You hear the familiar "ding dong bing bong" on the intercom.<br/>
"The trial has begun. Everyone, return to your rooms."</p><p>&gt; You hear a knock on your door. you go to open it and see Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective, standing there with her very familiar cold look. "You and Nagito will be needed at the trial since Makoto witnessed you two doing something suspicious." She explained.<br/>
Nagito and You both thank her and leave.<br/>
"What the fuck are we going to do?" You ask. "We didn’t kill her!"<br/>
"We just have to convince Detectives Shuichi and Kirigiri that we’re innocent, even if we expose ourselves.”<br/>
"Ah, so you want me to act innocent?"<br/>
"Yes, and be yourself.</p><p>&gt; Nagito and you approached the big red doors to the trial rooms. You walk in and are greeted with the very familiar faces of Makoto, Ibuki, Nurse Mikan, Aoi, Shuichi and Kirigiri. "Everyone to your trial stands!" Monokuma exclaims.<br/>
"Holy shit! It's the detective siblings!" Ibuki gasps, tearing her eyes away from your tits.</p><p>&gt; You caught Ibuki staring at your chest before she turned away. "We aren't related, Ibuki. Did you hit your head a little to hard after seeing Hiyoko?" Kirigiri sighs.<br/>
"I did not!" Ibuki exclaims, blushing.<br/>
"Well then, Ibuki, why did you think the detective siblings looked so familiar?" Monokuma asks.</p><p>&gt; You watch Ibuki twirl her messy hair. "Ibuki thinks that they're both super emo!" She finally says, talking in third person.<br/>
"Oh God," you groan. "Mikan- have you met Ibuki? She goes on about how emo we are for five minutes."<br/>
Kirigiri readies her sights at the confused girl.</p><p>&gt; You watched Mikan shake her head at your question. "I'm not trying to be rude but Ibuki is annoying and Mikan is a crybaby. How will they help us solve Hiyoko's murder!?" Aoi yelled out in annoyance.<br/>
"That's not very constructive Aoi. Besides, they're on our side right?" You say.</p><p>&gt; You see Aoi scoff at you. "Let's get in with the trial everyone." Makoto says firmly. "Where was every one?" Kirigiri asks.<br/>
"We were all in the cafeteria at lunch. We'd heard the announcement but didn't want to miss anything so we waited to see..." You begin to explain.</p><p>&gt; You could just feel Makoto eyeing you down. "Nagito, where were you?" Shuichi asks.<br/>
"I was in the bathroom."<br/>
"Heard that one before. Anyway, you're the key witness to the debate between Nagito and Hiyoko so you're the key suspect.</p><p>&gt; You look down. "Nagito that's wrong! You and Amine came to the cafeteria late, remember?" Makoto says point at you.<br/>
"Oh yeah. I remember now."<br/>
"Also, Hiyoko was killed in the morning so that eliminates you."</p><p>&gt; You sigh. Everything feels wrong. "What were you and Amine doing before you two came to the diner hall, Nagito?" Kirigiri asks.<br/>
"I went to sleep, and Amine came here to..." You stop yourself.<br/>
"What did he come here to do?" Monokuma asks."We were doing some training in the underground cage. I had just punched Amine in the stomach for laughing too loudly when I heard..." Nagito pauses.<br/>
"When you heard what?" Ibuki asks, impatient.</p><p>&gt; You noticed that Nagito was lying his ass off. He's trying so hard to cover up the fact that you fucked in the bathroom and almost got caught fucking in the hallway. "Nagito, stop fucking lying! When I went into the bathroom I found bodily fluids. What happened?" Makoto demanded.<br/>
"I..." Nagito begins to stutter. "I... I don't know! I swear to God, I don't know!"<br/>
"Interesting." Monokuma says.</p><p>&gt; You sigh. Do you really have to admit to everyone in the trial room that You and Nagito have piss kinks and that you fucked in the school bathroom while Hiyoko was murdered. "Guys," you start. "Nagito and I are innocent and we have an alibi."<br/>
"We do?" Nagito says.<br/>
"Yes, we went to the diner hall at lunch and ate. We came back and she was murdered."<br/>
"I see." Monokuma says.</p><p>&gt; You started sweating a little. "But before Nagito and I came to the dining room...we... we had sex in the school bathroom and the bodily fluids that Makoto found proves that we were there." you was mortified when you saw how disgusted everyone looked.<br/>
"Oh my god you two are so fucked."<br/>
"I'm sorry!" Nagito cried.<br/>
"Sorry for what?"<br/>
"I fucked up. I fucked up bad. I should have noticed something was wrong when you didn't come back to the dining hall. I'm sorry."<br/>
"What are you talking about?"<br/>
"You're dead."<br/>
"Wha...?"</p><p>&gt; You everyone was staring at you. "So. Nagito and Amine were fornicating in the school restrooms..?" Kirigiri sighed. "That's disgusting! Did Nagito wet himself and you got off to it?" Makoto yelled.<br/>
"I'm leaving." You say, walking out of the trial room.<br/>
You head upstairs, wondering what the hell you're going to do now.</p><p>&gt; You go into your room and go to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>&gt; You wake up in the middle of the night to see Makoto knocking on your room door. you open it.<br/>
"Hey, wake up. We need to talk."<br/>
"No, we don't." you reply.</p><p>&gt; You you're still mortified. Makoto exposed you and Nagito like that. "Erm, I just wanted to say that Toko was executed for the murder of Hiyoko."<br/>
"Yeah, I know. I saw it on the monitor. But you were a bit of an idiot to try to pin the murder on me, though, Makoto.” You sit up.</p><p>&gt; You faced Makoto. Deep down you was enraged and you can't imagine how Nagito feels.</p><p> </p><p>&gt; You yell at Makoto, "Why did you tell everyone that Nagito and I had sex in the bathroom!?"<br/>
"What? I never said that!"<br/>
"Yes, you did!"<br/>
"No, I didn't!"</p><p>&gt; You i'm even more angry now. "You said it at the trial, remember?! God, you're so dense!" you then picked up the knife that Nagito put in your room in case you needed to defend yourself.<br/>
"Hey, stop! I never said that!"<br/>
You and Makoto started to argue and it turned into a wrestling match.<br/>
"I'm not arguing with you, idiot. I'd never say something so disgusting!"</p><p>&gt; You stab Makoto with the knife over and over again. "Yes you did! Yes you did!" you screamed.</p><p>Makoto screamed in pain as you stabbed him many times.<br/>
"Stop! Stop! Stop! I did it for the money, stop it! I did it for the money!"</p><p>&gt; You continue stabbing him. "Are you fucking kidding me? You tried getting Nagito and I executed because Monokuma pays you for it? That's so fucked! Are you and the detectives the masterminds behind all this? "</p><p>"I swear to god, I'm telling the truth! I didn't want you two executed! I wanted you to win! Can't you see that this is all a big mistake?</p><p>&gt; You put the knife to Makoto's neck and slit it. This finally killed him off. Blood sprayed everywhere all over your room. you stood up, analyzing the situation.<br/>
"I'm sorry, Makoto. I didn't know that you were behind this. You were always nice to me."<br/>
You then leave your room to look for Nagito.</p><p>&gt; You your melaninated skin was now covered with the blood of one of the school's masterminds. "Nagito..." you frantically went to his room door and knocked on it.<br/>
"Nagito, it's me. Let me in."<br/>
There was no answer. You knocked again, but there was still no answer.</p><p>&gt; You cried out "Nagito!"<br/>
You heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door.<br/>
"Who is it?"<br/>
"It's me, it's me, Chiaki."</p><p>&gt; You step back. "Chiaki? Why are you in Nagito's room?"</p><p> </p><p>&gt; You step back. "Chiaki? Why are you in Nagito's room?"<br/>
Blood was dripping from her mouth. "I wanted to repay you for saving my life during the first day of school. Nagito... he's dead."<br/>
"What?"What do you mean?"<br/>
"We were... Having sex."<br/>
"You were having sex with Nagito?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"When was this?"<br/>
"Just now... I killed him."<br/>
"You killed Nagito? How?"<br/>
"With this."<br/>
You heard a loud scream outside your window.</p><p>&gt; You started getting hysterical and screamed "Why did you do this, Chiaki? I loved Nagito and you killed him!" you ran past her and frantically looked around Nagito's room. you finally found his body. He was naked and laying in bed.<br/>
"I was pissed at Nagito for what he did to us. I decided to kill him so he wouldn't destroy your life like he destroyed mine."<br/>
You kneeled down and checked his body.</p><p>&gt; You crying you said "No...! Nagito no! Please..." Chiaki smiled evilly. Chiaki then took out a gun from her pink kitty back pack that was on the floor with the rest of her clothes and pointed it at the back of your head. Chiaki pulled the trigger, killing you. She then ran out of the room, still naked as you bled out.<br/>
"I'm sorry."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>